Alguém Como Você
by Palas Lis
Summary: Eram opostos. Ele, advogado cheio de manias... Ela, estudante que vivia sem se preocupar com nada. Ninguém acreditaria que algum sentimento nasceria entre eles, até isso acontecer... ‹‹Shaka e OC›› ‹‹Presente para Mitz–chan›› ‹‹CAPÍTULO 2 ONLINE››
1. Capítulo 1

_**Retratações – **__Não é meu, é do tio Kurumada. u.u E eu nem queria mesmo. u.u _

_

* * *

_

_**Dedicatória – **__Feliz Dia das Crianças, __Mitz-chan__! Espero que esteja gostando do presentinho que estou fazendo para você. Sei que não é grande coisa, mas é feito de coração, porque amo você muitão. ;-)_

_

* * *

_

_**Notas da Autora –**__ Olá, pessoal! Aqui estou com mais um fanfic de Saint Seiya, mas dessa vez minha vítima foi Shaka de Virgem, meu Cavaleiro de Ouro favorito, que, além de ser lindo, é do mesmo signo que eu. :-D_

_A personagem que faz par com Shaka no fic é minha amiga Mitz-chan. \o/ Ela é doidinha assim mesmo, mas é uma pessoa maravilhosa e uma ótima amiga. \o/ E ela é só minha amiga. u.u Não divido com ninguém, apenas empresto um pouco para o Shaka. u.u _

_Espero que gostem e comentem, certo? ;-P_

_Ah, agradecimentos a __Mitz-chan__ que fez o favor de revisar para mim. Obrigada, querida. \o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

* * *

-

-

**Alguém Como Você**

_By Palas Lis_

_For Mitz-chan_

-

**Capítulo 1**

-

Um carro esporte preto cortava as ruas com uma rapidez perigosa. Sem se importar com sinal vermelho, pedestres na rua ou mesmo com um possível acidente que colocaria sua vida em risco, ele prosseguia o percurso. Qualquer conhecido que o visse naquele momento, _jamais_ acreditaria que era o sempre – e, na maioria das vezes, irritante – responsável e prudente Kazuo Shaka. Ainda mais pelo fato de que sua expressão calma e tranqüila beirava o desespero; o suor chegava a se formar na testa dele.

Assim que chegou ao seu destino, estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito e saltou em seguida. Contudo, antes que desse dois passos e apertasse o alarme do carro, precisou voltar para pegar a gravata que tirara no carro. Não poderia fazer uma audiência sem a maldita gravata, ainda mais com aquele juiz. Ao pegar e colocar a gravata num tom acinzentado discreto, o loiro respirou fundo e limpou o suor do rosto, andando a passos ágeis pelos corredores cheios do Fórum central de Tóquio.

Advogado de início de carreira era um escravo particular, quase pior que um estagiário. Depois que se formara e começara a trabalhar em uma empresa, há pouco mais de um mês, quando pegara sua carteira da Ordem dos Advogados, sua vida virara um terrível pesadelo. E, naquele fim de tarde, não era diferente: o chefe o ligara quando estava indo para casa para mandá-lo para uma audiência. Se não conhecesse as penas por homicídio qualificado, mataria o homem sem nem piscar.

Assim que chegou à sala, viu do outro lado o advogado do autor da ação e quase fez uma caretinha. A multinacional que trabalhava era _novamente _processada por ex-empregado revoltado e insatisfeito. Era tão irritante. Ainda mais que sempre era o mesmo advogado que defendia os empregados, fazendo Shaka ter a certeza que ele ficava de olho para saber quem era mandado embora para pegar o caso.

- Você de novo, Shaka. – o rapaz egocêntrico falou, sentado ao lado de um homem de aparência humilde. – Que novidade.

- O correto seria _você _de novo, Carlo. – Shaka falou, sentando-se no seu devido lugar na sala de audiência. – Eu trabalho para a empresa e você parece que faz questão de buscar todos empregados que tiveram o contrato rescindo por ela. Acho que você se sente de alguma maneira igual a eles, não é?

Sabia que Carlo ficara furioso, pois ele rangeu os dentes. Shaka apenas sorriu, debochado. Seu falecido pai – um exímio advogado – sempre lhe ensinada o primeiro passo para conseguir vencer era desestabilizar o oponente. Fora isso que fizera: despejara na cara dele o fato de ter sido o advogado da empresa, mas que fora exonerado do cargo e Shaka quem ficara em seu lugar. O sorriso somente desapareceu de seu rosto quando o juiz entrou para começar a audiência.

O tempo passou mais devagar quando o juiz começara a falar, as testemunhas entrarem e tudo mais, seguindo o rito processual. Shaka teve que se controlar para não olhar muitas vezes no relógio para ver as horas. Aquela noite teria uma peça teatral que não queria perder – o que possivelmente aconteceria, levando em conta a demora com o julgamento. Droga, pagara uma fortuna na entrada e não queria jogar seu dinheiro fora.

Não admitiria sua distração durante o julgamento, mas Shaka somente prestou total atenção no juiz quando ouvira a palavra improcedente. Como das outras vezes que advogara contra Carlo, o pedido do reclamante foi declarado improcedente. Carlo saiu da sala bufando e resmungando – Shaka não pôde deixar de sorrir com a cena. Depois de ligar para o chefe e deixá-lo ciente de tudo, seguiu novamente em direção ao carro.

Ele piscou duas vezes ao ver a forma imperfeita que estacionara e quase bateu na própria testa. Desativou o alarme e tirou o paletó, colocando no encosto do banco de passageiro, para não amassar. Em seguida, fez o mesmo com a gravata e a dobrou, deixando-a com cuidado no banco do carro. Somente bem depois entrou no carro, para seguir em direção ao teatro. Diferente de quando fora para o Fórum, agora voltara a ser o Shaka sistemático e neurótico de sempre. É, aquele era ele.

Como não queria se atrasar – ainda mais –, não se importou de ligar o rádio. Adorava músicas clássicas, mas no momento, tudo que queria era chegar a tempo de perder o menos possível da peça teatral; apesar de saber que perderia uma grande parte. Ainda que gostasse de seu chefe, ficou com muita raiva dele por tê-lo mandado para aquele caso. Não poderia mandar Mu ou mesmo o Miro?

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, Shaka entregava as chaves do carro para o manobrista. Antes de seguir para seu lugar na platéia, passou no banheiro para lavar o rosto. Aproveitou para passar os dedos pelos cabelos loiros, dobrar as mangas da camisa social branca até os cotovelos e desabotoar o botão do pescoço. Pronto. Agora parecia mais apresentável. Mesmo que todos achassem o contrário, Shaka não era muito fã de gravata e paletó.

Ao passar pela entrada do teatro, suspirou desanimado ao ver que havia começado, mas levou em consideração que não perdera nem dez minutos e seguiu para a poltrona. Na fila certa, ele caminhou entre as pessoas. Parou frente ao seu lugar e levantou as sobrancelhas, franzindo-as depois. Havia _outra _pessoa em _seu _lugar. Usando toda a boa educação que recebera de seus pais, ele se controlou para não tirar a menina sentada no _seu _lugar, pelos cabelos, do assento.

- Com licença, senhorita... – Shaka falou, baixo, para não atrapalhar o espetáculo.

Ela levantou os olhos castanhos para ele e piscou, juntando os lábios como que o admirando. E por que ela olhava para ele com aquela cara de boba? Não sabia e nem queria saber, apenas a queira fora de _seu _lugar o mais rápido possível! Será que nem isso era mais respeitado? Onde estava a educação das pessoas que tomavam _seu _lugar daquele jeito descarado? Que absurdo! Bando de povo abusado!

A morena de cabelos medianos voltou a olhar a apresentação, como se _nada _estivesse acontecido, como se estivesse no seu próprio assento e não no de outra pessoa. Shaka faltou bufar de raiva com aquela situação. Que menina mais folgada!

- A senhorita está no _meu_ lugar. – Shaka falou, com um sorriso fraco e forçado. – Poderia sair, por favor?

- Eu não vi seu nome aqui. E ninguém mandou se atrasar. – ela falou, desviando os olhos da apresentação por um segundo e enfiou a mão no bolso da calça para tirar balas e as levou na boca depois. – Hum... Não?

- É _meu_ lugar. – ele falou, entre dentes; o rosto claro adquirindo uma tonalidade avermelhada de raiva. – Eu paguei por ele.

- 'Tá achando que entrei de graça, é? – a menina rodou os olhos, virando um pouco o rosto e com o escuro não viu a cara que ele fez. – Está atrapalhando a apresentação. Vou chamar o segurança.

- Você está no **MEU **lugar! – Shaka falou, levemente mais exaltado. – E quero sentar aí.

- Duas cadeiras à frente há outro lugar. – a morena apontou e ele seguiu o dedo dela. – Sente-se lá e me deixe em paz.

- Não. – Shaka se negou. – O centro do palco fica aí, por isso escolhi aí.

- Qual a diferença entre sentar aqui ou lá?

- Porque lá não é o _meio_ do palco.

- E daí?

- E daí que eu gosto de sentar nesse lugar que está!

- Você é louco.

- E você é irritante.

Shaka pôde ver uma veia ficar saliente na testa dela e até acharia divertido, se não se importasse em tirá-la logo do lugar e poder se sentar. Não sentaria nem uma cadeira para o lado. Contara as cadeiras para ter certeza que estaria complemente no centro do palco e agora aquela intrometida vinha tomar seu lugar e atrapalhá-lo assistir a apresentação que esperara meses para conseguir reservar uma entrada.

- Por favor, saia. – ele respirou fundo e falou, calmo como sempre. – Quero ver o resto da peça.

- Não saio, não saio e não saio. – ela parecia convicta. – Que veja em pé, então!

Dessa vez, Shaka rosnou e sentiu a vontade de tirá-la a força do lugar, mas se controlou. Não bateria em uma menina, ainda que ela estivesse praticamente _pedindo_ para apanhar. Ela só poderia estar querendo tirá-lo do sério, não é mesmo? Não havia outra explicação para a apropriação indébita de _seu _lugar. Como alguém conseguia ser tão teimosa daquele jeito? O lugar era _dele_, que inferno! Não sentaria em outro lugar e nem assistiria em pé!

Shaka passou os dedos pelo cabelo, tentando se acalmar – a cada segundo ficava mais difícil. As pessoas ao redor dele se mexiam desconfortáveis em seus lugares, deixando as bochechas dele coradas. O loiro era a discrição em pessoa e detestava chamar atenção dos outros para si, ainda que isso fosse difícil ao se tratar de um loiro de 1,85 m e porte atlético forte, olhos azuis cintilantes, sorriso sedutor e inteligência extraordinária. Contudo, aquela pequena cena o fizera chamar atenção mais do que a peça.

- Vou pedir apenas mais uma vez ou...

- Ou quê?

Shaka não queria ser mal educado, mas aquele tom irônico o irritou tremendamente e queria dar uma má resposta a ela. Apesar de ser extremamente paranóico na maioria das vezes, uma coisa que sempre possuía era uma boa educação. Ele tornou a respirar fundo e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, puxando o ar para os pulmões de vagar, para soltá-lo ainda mais devagar. As constantes meditações eram de boa ajuda em horas como aquelas.

Ele voltou os olhos azuis para ela; a expressão demonstrava o quanto irritado estava.

- Não adianta me olhar assim. – a garota falou, em tom de deboche. – Não vou sair daqui.

- Eu pago pelo lugar. – Shaka falou, tirando a carteira do bolso. – Quando quer para sumir da minha frente?

- Nem vou falar onde você enfia seu dinheiro, 'ta?

Os dois estreitaram os olhos, num duelo visual.

- Se eu não for ver a peça, você também não vai. – Shaka ficou na frente dela, com os braços cruzados no tórax. – Satisfeita agora?

- Sai da minha frente! – ela mandou.

- Sai do meu lugar! – ele retorquiu.

Ambos bufaram de raiva.

- Senhores...

Ele e ela voltaram os olhos para o segurança. Shaka era alto, mas o homem era ainda mais, quase como um armário!

- Vou pedir que se retirem da platéia. – ele falou, sério; os braços cruzados frente ao peito. – Estão atrapalhando a peça.

- Ela está no meu lugar, senhor. – Shaka falou. – Sou a vítima aqui.

- E ele está na minha frente. – ela falou. – Deixe de ser fresco, rapaz!

- Eu não quero mais discussões. – ele falou, categórico, em tom de fim de conversa, movendo a mão em direção a saída. – Peço que se retirem. Agora. Por gentileza.

Shaka saiu, com a menina atrás; os dois bufando de raiva um do outro e do segurança.

- Você me paga por fazer perder a peça. – ela reclamou atrás dele.

- Com muita sorte, nunca mais eu a verei.

- Espero que seja uma promessa.

- Que bom. – Shaka sorriu e a olhou pelo ombro direito. – Concordamos em alguma coisa.

Ela fez uma caretinha.

- Isso tudo foi culpa sua. – Shaka não conseguiu evitar o comentário. – Devia ao menos se desculpar.

- Não vou me desculpar porcaria nenhuma! – ela falou, incrédula com o que ele disse. – E não é culpa minha você ser desequilibrado.

- Não vou discutir com você. – Shaka limitou-se a voltar os olhos para frente e seguir em direção a saída do lugar. – Menina intrometida e irritante.

A menina rodou os olhos e mostrou o dedo do meio para ele; Shaka ficou chocado com aquilo. Ninguém nunca fizera aquele ato obsceno para ele. As pessoas costumavam respeitá-lo, pelo menos. Menina abusada, menina muito abusada. Devia quebrar o dedo dela para aprender a não fazer aquele tipo de coisa, ainda mais em meios públicos. Que coisa mais absurda de se fazer. Quase não acreditava que ela havia feito aquilo.

Ignorando-a, ele seguiu em linha reta ao restaurante do teatro. O estômago pedia comida e precisava se distrair para esquecer a peça que perdera. Droga, esperara longas semanas para ver a peça e acontecera aquilo... Será que conseguiria uma nova entrada? Falaria com seu chefe, o co-culpado por perder a peça – se ele não tivesse mandado para a audiência, teria chegado e a tempo e aquele menina abusada não teria se apropriado de seu lugar.

Assim que entrara no restaurante, surpreendeu-se com a menina atrás dele e se virou, fulminado-a com os olhos azuis. O que ela fazia ali, no mesmo lugar que ele? Ela só poderia querer mesmo tirá-lo do sério. Era isso, não havia uma outra explicação.

- O que faz aqui?

- Não sabe o que se faz em um restaurante? – ela tornou a rodar os olhos.

- Claro que sei.

- Então sabe o que faço aqui.

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela.

- Boa noite, senhores. Venham por aqui, por favor. – o _maître _fez uma reverência antes de guiá-los em direção às mesas. – Tenho um ótimo lugar para um casal.

- Casal?! – ele e ela falaram ao mesmo tempo e depois se olharam, rodando os olhos.

- Não estão juntos? – o homem perguntou, surpreso.

- De maneira alguma. – Shaka foi rápido para responder.

- Eu quero uma mesa, longe dele, por favor. – ela respondeu, com uma careta. – Muito longe, de preferência.

- Sinto muito, mas temos apenas mais uma mesa. – o homem respondeu, com ar de pesar. – Devido à apresentação de hoje, o restaurante está lotado.

- Então eu vou embora. – Shaka falou, sério.

- Ótimo. – a garota sorriu. – Eu fico com a mesa.

- Então eu quero também.

Ela olhou torto para ele.

- Se importam de dividir a mesa? – foi a pergunta do _maître._

- Sim. – eles responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Er... – o outro deu um sorriso sem graça. – Não sei o que fazer para os senhores.

- Eu fico com a mesa.

- Não.** Eu **fico com a droga da mesa!

- Já não basta ficar com o _meu _lugar no teatro?

- Seu... – ela parou de falar quando ele começou a se afastar em direção da mesa. – Hei, você disse que ia embora!

- Mudei de idéia e vou comer aqui mesmo. Você já estragou eu ver a apresentação, não vai estragar meu jantar também. – Shaka respondeu, sem nem ao menos se virar e se acomodou na única mesa vazia. Ele falou com o garçom em seguida: – O prato do dia, mas sem carne vermelha. Com um suco natural, por favor.

- Para mim também, mas com muita carne! – ela sentou frente a ele, jogando os cadernos e a bolsa sobre a mesa. – E uma Coca-Cola bem gelada, com gelo e limão.

Ele ignorou os pedidos dela. Shaka detestava carne e refrigerantes. Além de ficar sem ver a peça, ser expulso do teatro e ainda ter que dividir a mesa com ela, ainda precisaria assisti-la comer carne e beber aquela coisa preta cheia de cafeína e outros tipos de coisas que acabam com a saúde das pessoas. Aquilo não era nada saudável.

Enquanto a comida não chegava, os dois olhavam para todos os lados do restaurante, apenas para não precisarem trocar olharem e nem palavras. Shaka até ficou curioso sobre ela, mas por estar zangado, preferiu conter sua curiosidade. A menina atrapalhara sua noite, então nem em sonho que sequer dirigiria a palavra a ela. Odiava permanentemente ter os seus planos frustrados; era um crime sem perdão para ele.

Os olhos azuis se voltaram para a morena quando ela começou a cantar, apoiada com o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo apoiado na mão, displicentemente. Os lábios se moviam lentamente e os dedos da outra mão titubeavam sobre a mesa. Ela era estranha. Nunca vira uma pessoa começar a cantar do nada, ainda mais em um lugar que qualquer pessoa pudesse ouvir. Menina muito estranha.

A comida chegou e passaram a comer, silenciosamente, como era de se esperar. Ele parecia zangado; ela, irritada. Então, para não se matarem ali mesmo, seria melhor nem se olharem. Contudo, vez ou outra, Shaka a olhou, disfarçadamente, e a flagrara fazendo a mesma coisa. Droga, estava curioso sobre ela e a um passo de saciar a curiosidade, fazendo perguntas. Odiava o fato de ser um curioso, por isso sempre se controlava para ninguém descobrir tal fato.

- A conta, por favor. – Shaka pediu para o garçom, ao acabar de comer.

- A minha também. – a menina falou, tomando refrigerante pelo canudinho e parecendo totalmente alimentada. – Boa a comida daqui.

- Pode colocar a conta dela junto. Eu pago tudo. – Shaka falou e o garçom acenou, afastando-se sem seguida.

- Você o quê?! – ela largou o refrigerante e desencostou da cadeira, apoiando as mãos na mesa. – Eu não pedi para pagar nada!

- Algum problema com homem pagar a conta? – Shaka revirou os olhos, levando a taça aos lábios para tomar um gole de suco natural. – É feminista, por acaso?

- O problema é que _não _estamos jantando juntos, esqueceu?

- Não importa. – Shaka falou, num suspiro cansado. – Sempre pago a conta das mulheres.

- Machista. – ela fez uma careta e colocou os canudos na boca para acabar de tomar o refrigerante, resmungando. – Além de paranóico, é machista.

- Não, é cavalheirismo.

- E onde estava seu cavalheirismo quando queria deixar uma dama em pé para sentar e ver a peça de teatro?

- Você não ficaria em pé. – Shaka pegou a conta e passou o dinheiro para o garçom, sorrindo em agradecimento. – Você mesmo disse que tinha outro lugar vazio duas cadeiras para frente, que possivelmente era o _seu._

Ela apenas olhou feio para ele.

A curiosidade foi mais forte que ele e Shaka abriu a boca para perguntar o nome dela, mas o celular da morena tocou uma música idiota e ela o atendeu rapidamente. Trocara apenas algumas palavras com a pessoa e saiu correndo em seguida, acenando para ele em despedida e ele pôde ler nos lábios dela um agradecimento por pagar a conta do restaurante. Droga, depois disso ficara ainda mais curioso. Que inferno!

Shaka fez menção de se levantar e ir embora também. Entretanto, parou a ver que ela esquecera um dos cadernos sobre a mesa. Após pegá-lo, não resistiu e abriu a primeira folha, para saber se ali teria o nome ou algum dado pessoal. Uma letra bonita e bem caprichada, com um desenho da parte de trás da capa, assim como em várias outras folhas. Se fora ela quem desenhara, desenhava muito bem.

- Mitsui Yuki? – Shaka leu em voz alta e pensou por alguns instantes. – Acho que conheço esse sobrenome de algum lugar...

O advogado se levantou e seguiu na direção que ela havia saído. Se fosse rápido, ainda a alcançaria para entregar o caderno. As pernas longas o ajudaram a cruzar a rua e parou do outro lado, procurando com os olhos azuis a menina morena. Onde será que ela fora? Não parecia ter dezoito anos, fazendo-o deduzir que não estaria de carro. Caminhou então para o ponto de ônibus mais próximo e sorriu ao vê-la sentada no ponto, murmurando a mesma música do restaurante.

- Mitsui?

Ela se levantou de uma vez, assustada, contendo um grito de surpresa, com a mão desocupada. A franja caiu no rosto e ela imediatamente levou a mão para colocar atrás da orelha, depois respirou fundo para suavizar os batimentos cardíacos do surto que levara. Por pouco, Shaka não ria da cena inusitada.

- Quer me matar de susto, é?! – Yuki resmungou. – Seu louco!

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção. – Shaka pediu, coçando a lateral do rosto. – Sinto muito.

- E o que faz aqui? – ela perguntou, desconfiado, levantando a sobrancelha direita e jogando o peso do corpo para a perna esquerda. – Não é paranóico a ponto de querer me matar por causa do lugar, não é?

Shaka riu, divertido.

- Não é nada disso. – o loiro estendeu o caderno para ela. – Esqueceu o caderno no restaurante.

- Caderno? – Yuki pegou o objeto sem tirar os olhos do rapaz e sentiu vontade de bater na própria testa por aquilo. – Saí com tanta pressa que nem olhei se havia pegado tudo. Obrigada.

- Sem problemas. – Shaka sorriu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- E como sabe meu nome? – Yuki levantou uma sobrancelha.

- No caderno.

- Ah... – Yuki sorriu. – Como é seu nome? Não é justo você saber o meu e eu não saber o seu.

Ele sorriu.

- Kazuo Shaka.

- Shaka... – Yuki pronunciou e abriu a boca com intenção de dizer alguma coisa com ele, mas o ônibus passou e ela fez sinal para parar. – Eu preciso ir. Tchau, Shaka.

Ele se limitou a acenar e olhá-la subir com o ônibus. Garota estranha, mas interessante; não poderia negar tal fato. Ainda com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, ele seguiu em direção aos manobristas para pegar seu carro e poder ir para casa e dormir um pouco, afinal, no outro dia, apesar de ser um sábado, teria que ir para o escritório trabalhar com alguns processos pendentes.

Um suspiro cansado escapou dos lábios dele e se lembrou da menina. _"Garota estranha, garota muito estranha...", _Shaka não conteve um sorriu ao pensar em Yuki. _"Mas interessante..."._

-

-


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Retratações – **__É do tio, é do tio. u.u _

_

* * *

_

_**Dedicatória – **__Feliz Aniversário, __Mitz-chan__! Amo você muitão mesmo e pra sempre e sempre. Sua amizade é muito importante e especial para mim, nunca esqueça disso. :-D Muitos anos de vida e tudo de bom, porque você merece. \o/ \o/ \o/_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Notas da Autora –**__ Olá, pessoal! Finalmente eu estou publicando o segundo capítulo dessa história e escolhi hoje que é o niver da Mitz-chan. \o/_

_Obrigada aos comentários de __Mitz-chan__Iodes Malfoy__Sah Rebelde__ e __Leticia Naegino__. Obrigada por lerem e deixarem review. /o/ Beijos a vocês. :-D_

_Agradecimento especial a __Mitz-chan__ que revisou. Obrigada, querida. \o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

* * *

-

-

**Alguém Como Você**

_By Palas Lis_

_For Mitz-chan_

-

**Capítulo 2**

-

O dia começara cedo para ela naquela manhã ensolarada de Sábado. Era Primavera. Época de flores e calor. Um bom tempo, mas preferia o Inverno, com frio, neve e tudo mais. Não era para menos que seu nome era Yuki – neve. Embora poucas pessoas a chamassem pelo primeiro nome. Todos a conheciam por Mitsui e ela não se importava com isso, pois preferia que apenas os mais próximos a chamassem de Yuki.

Acordara há poucos minutos e se arrumava para ir ao curso de inglês. No banheiro, Yuki se olhava no espelho enquanto desembaraçava o cabelo castanho para prendê-lo num toque mal feito na nuca. Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, seguindo para o quarto para pegar os livros do curso com a bolsa. Os pés se arrastaram pelo chão ao seguir para o ponto de ônibus e ir para o centro de Tóquio. Não queria ir para o inglês!

Yuki parou no sinal e esperou que ficasse vermelho para os carros e então poder passar. Os raios de Sol passavam por entre as nuvens e atingiam seus olhos castanhos, fazendo-a quase fechá-los para conseguir ver a cor do semáforo. Aproveitou quando mudou para o verde para pedestres e atravessou. Do outro lado, caminhou alguns segundos para chegar ao ponto de ônibus, e se sentou para esperar, o que provavelmente demoraria.

Olhando vagamente os carros a passar, ela tentava lembrar o sonho que tivera naquela noite. Sonhara com um homem... Oh, era o homem do teatro e do restaurante! O sorriso de lado que ela deu era quase malicioso. Não conseguia parar de pensar em como o cara era l-i-n-d-o. O rosto angelical com a voz grave e sensual; sem falar no porte físico perfeito. Um homem totalmente agarrável... Ela suspirou com o pensamento.

Não conseguia se lembrar direito do loiro, mas para ter sonhado com ele, devia ter realmente mexido com ela... Claro, como um homem daquele não aguçaria seus sentidos? E que olhos azuis eram aqueles? Ai, ai... Como queria reencontrá-lo. Apesar da _pequena _cena que ele fizera por causa de lugar, parecia ser uma pessoa gentil e educada. É, queria mesmo, mesmo, reencontrá-lo...

Yuki suspirou. Claro que não o veria de novo. Tóquio tinha milhões de pessoas, somente em sonho para conseguir tornar a vê-lo. Ela suspirou frustrada. Seria tão bom poder colocar os olhos nele de novo... Ela parou de pensar no loiro e estendeu o braço para pedir que o ônibus parasse. Entrou e sentou no fundo. Não parou de cantarolar, mas mudou para uma música em inglês. O celular tocou dentro da bolsa e ela o pegou. Olhou no visor e o nome do pai apareceu, então atendeu. Ele não demorou a falar o que queria e desligou.

Maldição, mil vezes maldição! Agora mais essa: teria que passar no escritório de um conhecido dele para pegar alguns papéis de processos chatos que o pai vivia trabalhando. Por que tudo tinha que ser ela? Ele não tinha aquele monte de empregados de plantão para servi-lo e ela que tinha que ir buscar aquelas coisas? Que _raivaaa_!

Bufando e fungando de raiva, ela desceu no ponto perto prédio do curso. Ela foi direto para o seu lugar de costume e praticamente se jogou na cadeira, com raiva de toda sua _sorte _– _azar _seria a palavra melhor colocada para o que tinha. Olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém. Possivelmente chegara muito cedo, então abriu o livro de anotações e começou a rabiscar desenhos.

Quando terminou o desenho, surpreendeu-se com o desenho e inclinou o rosto para o lado para ver melhor. Era ele, o rapaz loiro e encantador do dia anterior. Será que passaria o resto da semana pensando nele? Possivelmente... Ela mordeu o canto da boca e continuou a desenhá-lo. Olhou depois e sorriu. Ficara muito parecido. Pelo menos assim, não corria o risco de esquecer os traços lindos dele.

A professora de inglês entrou, junto com os outros alunos. A aula começaria, isso é, claro, se o celular não tornasse a tocar. Era novamente o pai. Como sabia que a mulher não permitiria que atendesse na sala, ela saiu.

- Oi, pai? – o tom ríspido dela era notório. – O que quer dessa vez?

- _Fala como se só ligasse para pedir alguma coisa._ – ele falou em tom de brincadeira do outro lado da linha.

- Claro, isso nem de longe é verdade. – Yuki ainda continuava séria. – Meu filho, fale de uma vez que minha aula começou.

- _Preciso que saia daí e vá ao escritório de Dohko agora mesmo._ – o senhor pediu.

- Mas e minha aula?

- _Fala como se adorasse ficar aí._

Ela não conseguiu segurar e riu.

- _Vou mandar o motorista te pegar._

- Quê?! – a morena quase gritou. – Nem pensar! Sabe que detesto essas frescuras.

- _Não entendo qual o mal em usar motorista._

- É ridículo, nada mais a declarar.

- _Então vai do quê?_

- Transporte público?

O som do pai do outro lado da linha o lembrou muito de alguém enojado.

- _Como quiser, apenas vá agora._ – o senhor pediu. – _Por favor._

- Certo, certo. – Yuki aceitou, num suspiro desanimado. – Passe o endereço.

Ele passou e desligou o telefone, correndo para sala para anotar o endereço antes que esquecesse. Aproveitou e pegou a bolsa e o livro para ir ao escritório. Droga, era do outro lado da cidade. Não poderia ao menos ser mais perto? Droga, mil vezes droga!

Ela saiu do prédio e ficou alguns segundos olhando para o endereço anotado na mão. Como faria para chegar lá? Bem, por via das dúvidas, seria mais certo ir de metrô. Começou, assim, a caminhar em direção a estação de metrô mais próxima. Claro que reclamava o caminho todo por ter que se descolar para ir buscar umas drogas de papéis do outro lado daquela droga de cidade. Tudo era uma droga mesmo.

Quase _três _horas depois, ela chegara à rua que o pai mandara. O rosto contraído de raiva, fome, raiva de novo, mais fome, irritação e vontade de sentar logo, demonstrava que mataria qualquer pessoa que passasse perto de si. O celular começou a tocar de novo e sabia que era o pai, então nem atendeu, apenas deixou tocar, afinal, adorava a música que colocara como toque do celular.

Yuki entrou no escritório e não havia ninguém, apenas uma solitária secretária, que parecia bem entediada ali, no fundo do imenso _hall _de entrada do prédio de advocacia. Aproximou-se da mulher japonesa e ela nem sequer a notou, tamanha a distração que o momento ocioso lhe proporcionou.

- Hei... – Yuki falou, parada ao lado da mulher.

- Pois não, senhorita? – ela se recompôs. – O que deseja?

- Quero falar com Chen Dohko. – Yuki falou, tentando não parecer faminta e cansada. – Diga que Mitsui Toshiro me mandou aqui para pegar alguns papéis.

- Vou avisá-lo. Um segundo, senhorita. – a oriental pediu e pegou o telefone, discou o ramal e falou com alguém, desligou e sorriu para a menina. – Pode subir. Ele a espera. É último andar, sala três.

- Ah... Certo. – Yuki fez cara que entendeu tudo e sorriu, caminhando para o elevador. Entrou e apertou o botão. – Eu, hein. Que lugar fresco.

Ela ficou olhando os números vermelhos começarem a aumentar. Pelo amor de Deus, para que um prédio com tantos andares? Suspirando desanimada, ela esperou até o último andar e saltou do elevador. Maravilha. Saíra num corredor com três portas, agora como adivinharia qual era a bendita porta três?!

- Vamos testar todas... – ela deu um sorriso travesso e foi para a primeira porta, como ela sequer abriu, não seria ela; partiu para a segunda e sorriu quando ela abriu. – Senhor Dohko?

A sala aparentemente estava vazia, exceto pelo barulho de dedos batendo em teclas. No fundo da sala – Yuki também não sabia para quê uma sala imensa como aquela – uma mesa ficava disposta em formato de L, com uma poltrona grande virada para o monitor de computador. Ela se aproximou lentamente, tentando ser se era Dohko que trabalhava ali. Bem, pelo menos o cheiro de perfume masculino que chegou as suas narinas era totalmente agradável.

- Senhor, eu...

A cadeira se virou de uma vez e Yuki deu dois passos para trás, com o susto que levou. Ela piscou uma, duas, três vezes, com uma imensa vontade de esfregar os olhos para ter certeza que sua mente não lhe prepara uma peça. Ali, na sua frente, estava ele... Como era mesmo o nome do loiro...?

- Kazuo Shaka? – os lábios dela se moveram, ainda com a expressão abobalhada no rosto.

- O que faz aqui? – Shaka estava igualmente surpreso. – Como me achou aqui?

- Que arrogância achar que eu estava procurando você. – ela rodou os olhos, colocando a mão na cintura. – Meu pai me mandou aqui para pegar alguns papéis com Dohko.

- Seu pai é advogado? – Shaka quis saber.

Yuki quase suspirou ao vê-lo. Ele não se vestia tão formal quanto no dia anterior, apenas uma camisa de mangas curtas e uma calça _jeans._ Simplesmente lindo. Os cabelos pareciam ainda mais loiros, devido os raios de sol que passavam pela janela aberta e tocavam neles. Os olhos azuis pareciam ainda mais claros.

- Ele é, sim. – Yuri falou. – Mitsui Toshiro. Você o conhece?

- Ah... – Shaka fez uma cara de raiva e suspirou desanimado em seguida. – Sabia que conhecia seu sobrenome de algum lugar.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, curiosa. – Algum problema com meu pai?

- Antes de eu trabalhar aqui, trabalhava em outra empresa. Modéstia à parte – Yuri rodou os olhos com aquilo. –, nunca havia perdido um caso, até encontrar com seu pai. Foi o único caso que perdi na minha vida.

- Bem feito para você. – ela debochou, rindo. – Assim aprende a não se gabar.

- Agora você pode sair. – ele girou a poltrona e voltou a digitar no teclado, com os olhos azuis presos no monitor. – Está atrapalhando o bom andamento do meu trabalho.

Imediatamente, Yuki arrancou uma folha de papel do livro e arremessou na cabeça dele, gargalhando divertida ao ver as mãos dele pararem sobre o teclado e quase tremerem de raiva. Shaka se virou lentamente, com os olhos faiscando; os dentes, rangendo. Ela recuou um passo quando ele se levantou da poltrona e acenou, sumindo daquela sala antes que um homicídio qualificado acontecesse ali.

Ainda rindo, ela entrou na última sala. Aquela infeliz sala três. Se bem que errar as portas nem havia sido tão ruim assim: por mais milagroso que parecesse, tornara a ver o homem loiro atraente. Diferente da sala que Shaka estava, aquela parecia ser de reuniões, pois só possuía uma mesa grande e oval no centro, com poltronas dispostas ao seu redor. No topo da mesa, um ancião permanecia sério, de cabeça baixa, parecendo que dormia.

- Senhor Chen? – ela balbuciou. – Com licença...

- Você é a filha de Toshiro, minha jovem? – ele perguntou, na mesma posição, em tom baixo.

- Sou, sim. – ela se aproximou, incerta. – O que devo levar para meu pai?

- Por favor, pegue com Shaka. – o senhor falou, finalmente levantando o rosto para ela. – Ele está na outra sala.

- Certo, certo. – ela não demonstrou, mas ficara com raiva de estar sendo feita de idiota daquela maneira descarada. – Tenha um bom dia. Tchau.

- Até mais ver, Mitsui. – o senhor voltou à posição inicial. – Tenha um bom dia também.

Ela suspirou desanimada e se preparou para entrar na sala do loiro. Abriu a porta lentamente e colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro. Ele resmungava na sala, podia ouvi-lo do lugar que estava. Ainda estava bravo. Ela riu baixinho e bateu de leve na porta, para chamar a atenção dele e se certificar que ele não estaria com pensamentos assassinos a seu respeito.

- O que quer aqui? – ele falou, num suspiro de irritação.

- O velho... – Shaka lançou um olhar muito, muito feio para ela. – Er... Digo, senhor Dohko me mandou aqui para pegar alguns papéis com você.

- Então sente e espere. – Shaka se voltou para o computador. – Estou terminando aqui.

- Mais que diabo! – Yuki quase gritou, entrando na sala arrastando os pés e se jogou no sofá perto da janela. – Por que ele mesmo não veio buscar, então? Que droga!

- O que está falando, Mitsui?

- Nada que seja da sua conta. – ela foi grossa. – Acabe logo isso que quero ir embora daqui.

- Irritante, menina irritante. – Shaka murmurou, baixo.

Ela rodou os olhos e passou a olhar pela janela a bela vista de Tóquio. Contudo, não conseguia ficar sem olhar para o loiro alto. Ele era tão lindo que mesmo que tentasse evitar, seus olhos castanhos queriam ficar postos sobre Shaka. Passou a olhá-lo, analisando-o, mas desviava o olhar quando ele fazia menção de se virar. Certo que não era do tipo tímida, mas seria incômodo ser vista olhando-o.

O tempo foi passando e Yuki estava cada vez mais entediada, irritada, faminta, cansada, desanimada e querendo matar o pai e Shaka também – principalmente o loiro. Parecia que fazia de propósito demorar a terminar a droga do trabalho. Droga, se ele não fosse tão bonito, apertaria o pescoço dele até matar, mas seria um desperdício matar um homem tão bonito, então era melhor se controlar.

- Onde posso pedir um lanche? – Yuki se levantou e caminhou até ele, alisando o estômago. – Estou com fome.

- Tem uma lanchonete na rua de trás que entrega. – Shaka falou, sem desviar os olhos do trabalho. – Acho que a secretária lá de baixo em o número, no ramal zero, ligue para ela e peça... Desde que não coma dentro das salas.

- Ora, por que não? – ela piscou, com a mão no telefone da mesa que ele estava.

- Vai sujar tudo.

Ela rodou os olhos, assim que um gota que se formara na cabeça dela sumiu.

- Você é realmente anormal. – ela falou, apertando o número do ramal e falou com a mulher, desligando em seguida. – Que inferno! Ela não tem número algum.

- Então fique com fome. Mais alguns minutos não vão matá-la.

- Não é porque você seja louco que eu tenha que ser também. – ela fez uma carranca. – Você tem mais dez minutos para terminar isso, ou vou embora e você vai ter que levar isso na minha casa e entregar para meu pai.

Ele fez cara feia e acelerou o trabalho, para acabar mais rápido. Yuki riu da cena e voltou a olhar pela janela, desinteressada. Dez minutos se passaram e ela se levantou, pronta para ir embora, como avisara que fazia. Aproximou-se da mesa e viu o rapaz imprimir os papéis, colocando em seguida em um envelope branco, com o logotipo da empresa que trabalhava estampado na lateral direita.

- Aqui está, apressadinha. – Shaka colocou no envelope e o estendeu para ela. – Tome cuidado para não perder ou amassar. Deu um trabalho imenso fazer isso.

- Eu não sou retardada, senhor perfeitinho. – Yuki retrucou, colocando o envelope dentro do livro. – Finalmente, poderei ir embora.

- Eu digo o mesmo. – Shaka falou, levantando-se e alongando o corpo... E que corpo! – Por causa do seu pai, estou aqui desde as seis da manhã.

- Problema seu. – Yuki riu.

- Você é tão grossa.

- E você é tão chato.

Eles suspiraram desanimados.

- Eu já vou. – Yuki falou, virando-se para sair. – Espero que não o veja tão cedo mais.

- Eu digo o mesmo.

- Não seja bobo, seu que adorou me ver de novo... – Yuki brincou, rindo.

- Eu... – Shaka ficou levemente corado, sem graça... E a fez pensar que _talvez_ ele estivesse mesmo adorado vê-la... _"Que besteira!",_ ela riu de si mesma mentalmente. Ele desconversou em seguida, virando-se para arrumar a mesa. – Não disse que estava indo embora?

- E estou. – Yuki acenou e saiu em seguida, a rápidas passadas, querendo chegar logo à lanchonete e comer, antes que desmaiasse de fome e tivesse que ser carregada pelo Shaka para o hospital... Ela riu, divertira com o pensamento. – E isso não seria nada mal...

Ainda perdida em pensamentos em torno do loiro alto, ela caminhou sem pressa pela rua para a lanchonete. Entrou, sentou e pediu o lanche. Também não tinha pressa em chegar em casa. Só de pensar que teria que ouvir o pai reclamando pela demora e ouvir aqueles empregados chatos da mansão perguntando se precisava de alguma coisa, sentia-se desanimada em voltar para casa. Então, para que se apressar, não era mesmo?

Ela mal esperava o momento de completar a maioridade e poder ir morar sozinha. Toshiro nem queria que ela fosse morar sozinha, mas como ela queria, permitiu, contudo, apenas depois que completasse 21 anos... Bem, pelo menos não faltavam nem três anos mais... Olhara até o apartamento que moraria... Mal conseguia esperar por aquele momento!

O celular tornou a tocar a bolsa e não teve como não atender. Passara a tarde toda evitando isso, mas uma hora ou outra, teria que falar com o pai. Atendeu e falou com ele... Blá, blá, blá, de sempre e desligou. Era para ir embora. Grande novidade. Precisava dela para ajudá-lo com o trabalho e precisava aqueles malditos documentos que o loiro arrumara para ele. Irritante, aquilo era irritante.

Ela suspirou desanimada e pegou as coisas na mesa, caminhando em direção ao ponto de táxi, pois precisava chegar rápido em casa porque o pai mandara e se sentia cansada para levar horas até chegar em casa de metrô. Um minuto depois, ela entrara no carro, seguindo em direção a sua casa. Nem vinte minutos depois, o taxista parara frente a uma imensa mansão em um dos bairros mais ricos de Tóquio. E, pela cara que ele fez, arrependera-se se não cobrar mais pela corrida.

Yuki entrou na casa e foi diretamente para o escritório do pai – o qual ele passava a maior parte do tempo _quando _estava em casa. Abriu a porta após bater e entrou. O senhor lia alguma coisa, sentado na poltrona frente a uma lareira inutilizada, no momento. Pegou o livro e o abriu, para entregar o envelope para o pai...

Mas... Mas... Onde estava o maldito envelope?! A face morena dela ficou subitamente pálida e a boca secou. Deus do céu, o envelope não estava mais lá! Ele sumira, sumira! O pai a mataria, certamente. Por Deus, como conseguira perder aquilo?! Com a expressão ainda em choque, ela olhou para o pai, que estendeu a mão para pegar o envelope.

- Yuki? – ele falou, estreitando os olhos. – Algum problema?

- N-nada... – ela mentiu, forçando o cérebro a pensar em uma desculpa a mais rápido que fosse possível. – E como o senhor está? Parece tão disposto hoje... – ela deu um sorriso forçado, tentando parecer calma. – Animado...

- Yuki. – ele falou, sério. – Eu preciso daquele papel para acabar um trabalho. Pare de besteira e me entregue de uma vez.

- Que isso, pai. – ela falou, gesticulando com o livro na mão. – O senhor precisa relaxar um pouco. Está ficando com cabelos brancos e...

- Mitsui.

Ela franziu o rosto. O pai ficara bravo, muito bravo. Chamava-a pelo sobrenome apenas quando estava a ponto de arrancar o fígado dela e comer cru. Possivelmente, ele percebera que algo havia acontecido com os papéis, afinal, não fora a primeira vez que perdera alguma coisa dele e sabia que não seria a última. Yuki respirou fundo e se preparou para dar aquela notícia trágica, pedindo mentalmente para que continuasse viva depois daquilo.

- Eu... Não... Faço idéia de onde o envelope está! – ela despejou de uma vez, não querendo nem encarar mais o pai. – Foi sem querer.

- Sai da minha frente. – o senhor falou, quase cuspindo fogo. – Vá para seu quarto e não saia de lá. Está de castigo.

- O quê?! – ela parecia incrédula. – Não tenho mais idade para ficar de castigo.

- Também não tem mais idade para ser irresponsável.

Ela apenas o encarou, num misto de raiva e desafio.

- Agora, Mitsui.

Yuki bufou e saiu pisando duro, batendo a porta com força e subindo para o outro andar da casa. Trancou-se no quarto e arremessou a bolsa na parede. O livro foi jogado na cama e ela se sentou nesta depois. Socou a parede, como sempre fazia quando queria gritar aos quatro ventos que ficara furiosa, mas apenas se calara. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes socara a parede, parara por sentir a mão arder.

Jogou-se de costa na cama e olhou o teto branco. A mão latejava intensamente, mas não se importou. Ela se virou na cama e pegou o controle remoto da televisão, ligando o DVD para tocar o show da banda que mais gostava. Quem sabe conseguiria se acalmar um pouco, não era mesmo? Se bem que com a raiva que estava, ainda que os próprios cantores aparecessem em sua cara, ela ainda ficaria raivosa.

Ela rosnou e socou com a outra mão o livro... Quando viu o desenho de Shaka. Pegou e observou por alguns minutos longamente, detalhadamente. E, de uma maneira misteriosa, sentiu-se mais calma. O ar gentil e educado que ele emanava era forte o suficiente para deixá-la mais calma. Com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, ela puxou o travesseiro para tentar dormir um pouco, sem parar de olhar para o desenho.

Como poderia vê-lo agora que estava de castigo? Ela gemeu com a possibilidade. Queria vê-lo de novo. Está certo que Shaka era paranóico e louco, mas mesmo assim, era lindo e gentil... E queria muito vê-lo de novo. É, e o veria, nem que tivesse que fazer uma "Tereza" e fugir pela janela... Ou seu nome não era Mitsui Yuki!

-

-


End file.
